Pokemon Ranger: Infinite Loop
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: (Set after Guardian Signs) Jacob and Summer saved Oblivia four years ago, but the rules have changed. An enemy from their past returns, and they'll need more than the Guardian Signs.
1. Return

Hey everyone, Dragonis here. I promised a Pokemon fanfic when I reached a certain number of views. That will happen, but this is another one that will not connect to the aforementioned story. This one takes place after the events of Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs, so there may be some spoilers. I'm gonna tell you here and now, the Player (Ben) in this story is named Jacob. Enjoy this read

* * *

Jacob rode on Latios' back, trying to chase down a Staraptor that stole the Capture Styler belonging to his fellow Ranger and girlfriend, Summer. He was in perfect synch with Latios, so when he jump off and grabbed the Styler, his mount was ready. Jacob gave the Eon Pokemon a signal, and they dived. The Ranger jumped off, and landed in the water just off the shore of Lapras Beach. Latios flew away, but would come whenever Jacob used the Guardian Sign. The successful Ranger relaxed in the water before whistling for his Partner Pokemon, Empoleon, to come get him. The Pokemon swam through the water quickly, grabbed Jacob and brought him to shore and the waiting Summer.

"Here." Jacob said to Summer before he handed her her Styler.

Summer stood up higher, and tilted her head up to kiss him.

"Thanks." She said

* * *

In some sort of pocket dimension, Purple Eyes sat, alone. Suddenly, a dark mass appeared before him, and engulfed him

* * *

Hmm... Cliffhanger

This isn't a one-shot, don't worry, though it may seem like it.

Dragonis Prime, rolling out.


	2. A Nice Evening

I haven't written in a while. Not sure why, but I just haven't had any good ideas. Forgive me if this chapter turns out to be inadequate.

* * *

"Ow!" Jacob said as Summer pulled a rock from his shoulder.

"Sorry." Summer responded "You landed funny in the water, and a pebble lodged itself in your arm."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." The male Ranger responded.

"I love you, too, Jacob" his girlfriend laughed

* * *

Empoleon swam around in the water, playing with the fish there, until he heard Jacob call him for dinner. The Wmporer Pokemon quickly swam back to the house Jacob and Summer owned on Tikilule Island.

* * *

Neither Ranger nor Pokemon noticed the strange, purple glow coming from the ocean floor. It rose up, like a toxin, and corrupted some Blastoise. The Shellfish Pokemon made their way to the surface, ready to attack.

* * *

Empoleon shook of the water, and waddled into the kitchen from his cove beneath the house.

"What's for supper?" The Pokemon asked

"Pot Roast, fettuccine alfredo, and Caesar Salad." Said Ampharos, Summer's Partner Pokemon. She had been made fun of by the Ampharos because she was pink, but now she was told she was special.

Summer's stomach growled as Jacob and Ampharos brought out the food.

"Someone's hungry." Jacob laughed

Summer giggled and said

"Yeah, I sure am! Smells amazing!"

"Thanks." Jacob said with a smile.

* * *

The Blastoise poked their heads out of the water, and took aim at the house

* * *

Ooh... Cliffhanger!

Stay tuned for more

This is Dragonis Prime saying

Live Well because YOLO!


	3. That's Cold

I haven't written in a while. Sorry, Writer's Block is a killer. I will hopefully have a VERY LONG Pacific Rim chapter uploaded too, but let's focus on this Question:

#Sword or #Monster. The one that gets the most votes by Sept. 1 wins

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

The group of Blastoise waited in the water outside Jacob and Summer's house. Their cannons were trained on the door, ready to fire, when the leader spoke.

"Wait. We'll wait until they're asleep!" He said

The lead Blastoise swam ahead, and listened attentively to the conversation the Rangers were having.

* * *

"I'm going to go take a shower." Summer said as she started for the stairs.

"Got it. I'll clean up, and bring Latios and Latias their meal." Jacob replied

"I'll go charge the generator." Ampharos said, happily

"I'm sore, so I'll go hit the hay." Empoleon said whilst stifling a yawn

* * *

When Summer got upstairs, she took her hair out of the ponytail she had had it in. In the four years since she and Jacob had defeated the Sociatea, she had let her hair grew to a third of the way down her back.

She turned on the water, and stepped into the shower. As she applied shampoo to her hair, she heard the door of the bedroom close, which either meant that Jacob had come in to go to bed, or he had closed it so she could have full privacy. She heard a knock on the door and Jacob's voice.

"Amphy just shorted the water heater. You might feel some really cold water." Jacob said just as the water turned frigid. Summer yelped at the cold as she was used to the warm waters of Oblivia. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself to warm up.

"I-Is G-G-Genesect w-working on it?" Summer asked through chattering teeth.

"We're doing our best." Mewtwo said

"Unfortunately though," Genesect said "the wiring is completely shot."

"C-Can you f-fix it?" Summer asked the two scientists

Mewtwo and Genesect looked at each other and shared a look.

"We'll try." The Palezonic Pokemon started

"But remember, we're doctors, not miracle workers" Mewtwo finished

* * *

"Ready, Aim..." Said the leader of the Blastoise as he rounded his Key Stone, causing all the Blastoise to Mega Evolve.

"FIRE!" He yelled

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

Tune in next time

This is Dragonis Prime saying

Live Well Because YOLO!


End file.
